


Interview with a Witcher

by Zombiekat89



Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geraskier, Geraskier Week, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiekat89/pseuds/Zombiekat89
Summary: Geraskier - Geralt X Jaskier - Drama - Romance - based of games and tv series - Future plot - When a Vampire shows up in Novigrad, things at the theatre get more dramatic as Geralt and Jaskier explore their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 By Michelle F. and Kailin M.

The wild plains of Redania were filled with monsters, and corpse eaters as Geralt of Rivia travelled to the city. Jaskier, his long-time friend and ally had opened a cabaret in the city. A tavern once called the Rosemary and Thyme had transformed into the lavish theatre known as the Chameleon. It has been one year since the theatre opened and Geralt headed to the anniversary show — a grand performance to make up for the cancellation of the opening night. Priscilla, Jaskier long-time girlfriend and the fellow bard had recovered from her injuries and even though the assailant who attacked her was never found she was ready to perform. Geralt had hoped Ciri would make it in time for the show at weeks end, but since she became a full-fledged witcher herself, she would frequently run off on her own. Geralt was starting to worry since she should have arrived by now, the Wild Hunt was gone, but powerful monsters remained, and the political order was getting heated again. Geralt constantly reminded of the dangers on the road after fighting off an ancient forest spirit whose head was currently strapped to his saddle. The bloody antlers were catching the attention of the guards while he crosses the gate into the main strip. Roach trudged up to a three-story theatre house draped in red. A group of performers out front were singing and dancing to greet them. "Toss a coin to your witcher." They started singing, and Geralt let out a long exasperated sigh as he manoeuvred Roach up to the watering trove. Once he dismounted Geralt felt the strain of his injuries which cause a limp in his gait as he walked up to the doors tired from little sleep. The joyous tune of his song making him smile despite his best efforts to conceal it.   
"Welcome back, Geralt!"   
"Nice to see you, a witcher."   
"Have you come to the show!?" Their voices called for his attention. 

Inside the theatre, on the second floor, Jaskier glanced out the window hearing the commotion outside and spotted his comrade. "Geralt's here!" he cheered, "The letter said he would be here two days ago." Jaskier excitedly rushed down the stairs and out the door his arms open in welcome. "Geralt, you made it!" he exclaimed, "Good to see you, Jaskier." Geralt replied as he came in for a hug. "Part of me was expecting you not to show up, but the rest of me knew you would not be able to resist… oh my lord, what is that smell?" Jaskier attempted to pull Geralt into a hug but stopped just short as he noticed not only the foul stench but also his tired eyes. Geralt's arm flinched when Jaskier touched him, fresh injuries which stained his armour red. "I'm fine." Geralt said to quell Jaskier worried expression. "Come follow me, let us find you a place to sit and relax. You must be hungry, and I have plenty of delights to fill the empty belly of a hero who has come home." Jaskier excitedly lead Geralt into the Chameleon, "Tell me where you have been what have you seen where did you go? I want to know all!"   
"Well, recently I travelled to Skellig. Took up a few monster contracts including a Leshen that had made its territory near a small village, the elders believed it to be a god protecting them, but it would hunt and kill those who tried scavenging in the forest. One of the elders wanted me to perform a ritual to please it, but the rest of the townsfolk paid me to kill it." Geralt started his story as they walked into the theatre decorated with tasteful paintings and elegant art. Jaskier was dodging around tables even though his nose was down in a book. Pictures of the mummers, lord and ladies of note and show posters lining the walls along with a few coats of arms. A banquet of food set out as the many patrons picked from the buffet as they drank merrily together. "This place is amazing." Geralt motioned impressed with what a high-class establishment Jaskier owned. Jaskier however, was distracted by Geralt story while scribbling down notes before being snapped out of it. "Isn't it?" Jaskier beamed with a flourish of his pillowed sleeve proudly." I'm excited about the show I have been working on it for months!" Jaskier exclaimed and showed Geralt his notes as he fixed a tilted frame on the wall. "It has been a while since I heard one of your… stories." Geralt said in his monotone voice looking at the inventory list in Jaskier's book along with story ideas in the bottom corner. They went to the back and sat at a private table.  
"Alas, not everyone thinks my stories are so great." Jaskier sighed and offered Geralt a seat sitting directly across from him with interlaced fingers, pensively looking at his notebook. "What works better? If a frog is a prince, would he be wearing a crown or wearing a cape?" Jaskier asked while a barmaid served them a round of ales. Geralt quickly picked his up and chugged it in one long swig. "Why do you ask?" Geralt suspiciously asked with a belch as the bard pondered. "Just curious, minor play details listen, I know you're tired, but I have one, teensy, tiny, little favour to ask. It's to help the show," Jaskier pleaded. "I just sat down." Geralt said as he thumped the glass onto the table. His face twisted with annoyance but Jaskier innocently eyed Geralt. The Witcher bites his cheek, "ugh, What is it?," he sighed in defeat and crossed his arms on the table.

"Don't tell me you're in trouble again? Is this another bandit heist to swindle another rich lady?" Geralt asked a little sarcastically as he took Jaskier's ale this time and sipped it. He was getting the hiccups from drinking too quickly each jolt, making him wince in pain. "Much worse," Jaskier exclaimed. He leaned forward getting closer to Geralt. "A new King came to town and then completed slaughtered my dream with a bad review! I wasn't paying him much mind when he arrived six months ago, but his opinions seem to be detracting patrons from the district entirely. Madam Irina is struggling to fill the seats because of his crass, thuggish, bullying antics."  
Jaskier's voice was a low whispered hiss as he spoke. "I feel if you were to have a word with him, he might change his tune. If the great Geralt of Rivia could maybe 'persuade' him into giving me another chance?" Jaskier said full of bravado. "That's it?" Geralt asked, curious when the twist was going to come. "You just want me to talk to some snub nose King who insulted you?" Geralt tried to hold his breath now since the hiccups were getting worse and he didn't want to look like a pansy who couldn't handle his drink because of a broken rib. "He said my work was boring and derivative. It's affecting my business and my sanity! W-wait wait Geralt are you alright?" A concerned look crossed Jaskier's face as he noticed Geralt holding his breath. He flagged down the barmaid. "Can you get him some water please?" Jaskier called out as Geralt held his clenched fist in front of his mouth and cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed that Jaskier noticed. "Thanks, it's nothing just a couple new scars," he said with his eyes cast down and sipped the water that the barmaid quickly brought over.   
"Have you tried writing something the King would like?" Geralt asked but stared at Jaskier's over-expressive face now stunned with horror. "I—- I— hmph!" he fumed, a slight blush crossing his checks "How dare you to assume I have not tried. The man is an unreasonable Buffon." Jaskier glared. "Please Geralt, I need your help, he's a complete monster." Jaskier ranted as Geralt raised an eyebrow. "I'm not joking, he is!" Jaskier said rather loudly before looking around at the witcher hunters who were currently chatting with Zoltan. "I think he is a vampire," Jaskier stated in a whisper.  
"Don't be unreasonable! Less you see how gossip is the poison that spews from your mouth. You can't just go around accusing people of vampirism in the middle of the city of Novigrad. Do you know how many witch hunters are out there looking for a reason to kill someone?" Geralt got rather mean, as much as Jaskier's antics could get out of hand. Vampirism was a serious matter, but there was a look in Jaskier eye that Geralt could read to be true. The brunette's pleading eyes were wide like a dog begging for attention. Geralt huffed and covered his face by combing his fingers through his hair. A small blush of his own, he willed away before his pale skin betrayed him to show emotion. "What do you want me to do?" Geralt asked, knowing there was no sense of debating the matter.  
"I assume you have a plan? Does this King Lucifer seem like a man who has found a seat of authority over you? What's his deal? You know I have grown wiser to the antics of politics. I have been introduced to him the more powerful faces in town, including the big four." Geralt said, rather proudly. Jaskier furrowed his brow, "Ever since Whoreson Junior went missing the criminal empire had been all a buzz when the Great La'Croix family moved to town. They say he is King of a faraway land escaping monsters that ravaged their home. Lucifer is rich, and I want to invite him to the show. The big four are no more since Lucifer has been winning hearts everywhere he goes. All I need is one more chance to impress him, to be on his good side as I sing his praises while Redania takes Nilfgaard. I can't go alone either… as I said, the man is a monster. It wouldn't be safe! The wolves and bats are enough to hint it's a dangerous place and you taught me to steer clear of that shit." Jaskier stopped the mid-story to see the grim expression on Geralt's face." Truth be told I did tried to go through inviting Lucifer on my own but could never bring myself to reach the estate out of the sheer fear he was going to eat me or worse dismiss my talents to my face this time, but if your with me. I know he won't refuse."  
"So send him a paper invite? Why do we have to go to him in person if he is this dangerous?" Geralt asked, if Lucifer was a vampire, Geralt needed to investigate. "I've tried, I think he has some sort of alliance with King Radovid in the efforts against Emperor Emhyr. He's proud, secluded and off the grid with a fleet of his own. Such a common invitation would insult him further, He needs to know I care about his opinion and respect. Lucifer is still a King even though he isn't at home." Jaskier sighed, feeling a little defeated. "If what you say is fact and not some overblown fiction, you shouldn't even go over there. Give me an invitation, and I'll go alone. Where is the estate?" Geralt asked and pulled out his map and spread it out on the table so Jaskier could point it out. Geralt loudly yawning as Jaskier circled a mountain on the coast with a pencil.  
The booze made Geralt tired, and the fresh wounds from his last fight had barely healed, and he reeked of seaweed and rotten fish. "Don't be silly, I'm coming, and that's final plus this should be a trip for the morning. You need a bath first," Jaskier stated and took a few strands of Geralt's dirty, white hair between his fingers and made a face. "Thanks, I hadn't noticed." Geralt said with a comedic sneer. "Maybe a nap too," Jaskier added when Geralt glared back at his cheeky smile. "You will be rested, fed and presentable to deliver the invitation as well as a sample what fortune's favour has granted me." Jaskier popped a few grapes in his mouth as he winked. "I don't need a nap!" Geralt said but was betrayed when another yawn hit him, so he punched the table knocking the candelabra over. Geralt quickly snapping his fingers making all the flames extinguish as the candles broke and scattered about on the floor. "Dammit fine! Where's the bath!?" he asked, causing a bit of scene. It was out of character, but it had been a long time since they were together. For some reason, the conversation was revolving around diplomacy and bureaucracy when usually Jaskier wanted to know more about Geralt's adventures. Geralt waited for Jaskier to stand and lead the way to the upper floors but they sat there for a quiet moment as Jaskier studied him. "You're a bit more boorish than normal, are you sure everything is okay or am I not allowed to ask?" Jaskier crossed his arms waiting for an apology. "It's nothing. I'm just sore." Geralt finished his ale with a chug and fell back into his chair like a grumpy bear. "Nothing? Knocking a flower pot over is nothing. It seems like you uprooted an entire tree." Jaskier commented making the same face as the life-size portrait behind him. Geralt finally noticing the audacious mural of Jaskier wearing pumpkin pants while slaying a dragon. He then stood up abruptly making the glasses on the table shudder before he peeled open a gash in his armour. There was more than one wound Jaskier was made aware of as Geralt's armour had been sundered. "Ooof, and you won this fight, right?" Jaskier shuddered at the sight. "Against the Leshen, yes." Geralt said and exited the table and headed upstairs not waiting anymore. 

Up the stairs, Geralt entered a beautiful hallway decorated with masks and drapery which lead to a spacious suite with couches and a hookah. The inn rooms transformed into cabaret stage where musicians sat around playing songs rehearsing and reciting poetry. It was a marvel to behold at how much had changed in a year.   
"Hi, Geralt!"  
"Hey, baby!"   
"When am I going to get my solo?"   
A group of dancers waved and shouted to get their attention. Geralt recognized some of them and motioned back sheepishly. Jaskier was stumbling over a couch out of place. "Oi! Get this place cleaned up my Guests are arriving and this place looks like a nekkers nest. Maybe when you can prove you are more than children, you will get a chance at a solo." Jaskier let out an exasperated sigh. 

Once at the top level, Geralt spotted Pricilla sitting in the bedroom with the door open. Her beautiful voice was humming songs while her back to them. Jaskier picked up his pace and brought Geralt to their bathroom, a spacious place with stone and tiled floors with a rather elaborate tub sitting under a draped window. The same red and brown colour scheme in the towels and a gold candelabra which Geralt lite with his magic. "Oh, thank you!" Jaskier exclaimed. "Not going to lie, this is such a nice house." Geralt crossed his arms and looked around the room. "Do you like it?" Jaskier asked with a proud smirk before busied himself to get the water prepared. Geralt took his time to investigate the stonework and tapestries in the room. Jaskier hummed a tune and shoved some fragrant soaps into the Witcher's hands. "Now get undressed and wash, you smell like you've spent the night in a bucket of fish heads!" Jaskier tuts wagging his finger as he prepares a towel. Geralt fumbled with all the loose knick-knacks Jaskier handed him and set them down, one of the delicate vials of lavender oil falling off the chair which Geralt caught it mid-air. "Okay, okay!" Geralt said as he removed his elegant swords from his back. Once free of the restrictive leather armour Geralt stretched out before peeling off his black cotton tunic. The wounds had closed, but the raw skin still healing and tender. Jaskier darted around the room in distraction, so Geralt snuck upon him. Now able to silently creep in his bare feet until he was right behind Jaskier, who didn't notice him peeking over his shoulder into the drawer.   
"Do you have enough towels?" Geralt asked his lips right next to Jaskier's ear. "Ge—Geralt!" Jaskier shrieked, jumping a little. The bard startled, as he spun around with towels in hand to face with Geralt and his lack of clothing. Jaskier should have expected this, but he was still surprised by it as he scanned the hunky man in front of him. Geralt's broad, muscular chest scruffy with hair and scarred with residual dried blood. He was getting an up-close and personal look at some nasty looking wounds that were still trying to heal. Jaskier tried not to stare at Geralt even though he had seen him naked before. This time, his body was riddled with scars so many he could not count. The fresh scabs on his chest looked like something had crawled into Geralt's skin and back out again near his ribcage and neck. Geralt followed Jaskier gaze to the wound and he covered it with his arm. "You know I've missed you, right?" Geralt asked before briskly walking away to the tub to start unbuckling his dagger belt. Geralt looking over his shoulder as he put his dagger down and caught Jaskier's eye while he was removing his pants. Jaskier could feel the heat in his cheeks as he met Geralt's gaze, but he could not look away. "I missed you, too. Things have not been nearly as interesting without you around," he said, trying to sound calm but ultimately failing. Jaskier was drifting his gaze away and fixating on Geralt's back muscles as he climbed into the tub completely naked. The entire time Geralt had not looked away from Jaskier and sunk into the cloudy water to hide. "Mandarine and Rose petals? You're spoiling me."  
Geralt said. "You must want to impress this, Vampire?" Geralt question as Jaskier started to get flustered. "I want his approval. Lucifer has too much influence." He huffed, "I'm also the one that has to smell you this week so of course, I would rather you smell of roses than monster guts." "Why do you care so much about how I smell?" Geralt said as he held his breath and ducked under the water entirely. He was scrubbing his face and hair while aggressively splashing about in the tub, making a mess. Jaskier watched on in horror. "No! Just no!" He grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the side of the tub and poured some into his hand.  
"Stop, stop," he commanded and stood behind Geralt and took ahold of his hair, "You're hurt. Let me help." Jaskier sighed and started lathering up Geralt's hair. "Hey!" Before he could fight, Jaskier's fingers were already entangled in his ashen locks massaging his scalp. "You don't have to do that." Geralt said and leaned into his hands. The soft sigh from his chest one of pleasure as Jaskier's nimble fingers relaxed him almost immediately. The content smile on his face, Jaskier noticed while washing his hair lovingly. An awkward silence between them for a beat.

"Can I ask you something?" Geralt blurted out to break the silence. "How are things with you and Pricilla? Everything you had hoped from a settled-down life?" Geralt asked, getting rather personal. Jaskier thought for a moment about Geralt's question. "We've been alright… Having Priscilla back from the hospital has been a joy, but her range has changed, she's more of an alto now. I've had to rewrite a few songs for her," Jaskier said as he started rinsing the stubborn blood and dirt away to reveal the pure ashy white colour of Geralt's hair. "Yennefer and I… well… I broke things off. For good this time. Other than that Ciri's doing great as a Witcher, A born naturally, I can barely keep up with her. She took down a gryphon on her own." Geralt sounded glad, but it was always hard to gleam his mood. Especially with how quickly he changed topic away from Yennefer. The revelation of Geralt relationship with Yennefer and how it was all over quickly skipped before Jaskier could respond. His fingers had stopped moving as he lost himself, but almost as soon as he finished, Jaskier started again. The silence of the moment beginning to get awkward. "Ciri is a good kid. I miss her every day… I am sorry to hear about you and Yennefer," he commented.  
The way Geralt slumped his shoulders and fiddled with the rose petals in the water, crushing them in his fingers one by one. It was clear Geralt wanted to talk more, he usually likes the silence, but the awkward pause was excruciating. Geralt pulled his head away from Jaskier. "It's fine, you know I think I can handle the rest of this myself," he said, realizing the tension in the air. "You must have some sort of business to handle downstairs." Geralt said trying not to look at his friend. "Things downstairs can wait a moment. You aren't telling me something. I thought you were in love with Yennefer." Jaskier pressed.

"I'm sorry I told you it would be a blessing to have you taken off my hands." Geralt blurted out rather loudly as if he was arguing. Jaskier's face fell as he rinsed his hands. That memory has been pushed away for many years, but the pain of heartbreak was still fresh. He would be more upset if Geralt weren't bringing it up to apologize, but it didn't make the conversation hurt any less. "I guess that's as close to an apology I'd ever get from you…" Jaskier's voice was quiet. Geralt went redder than a burnt pig in the sun, and he spun around in the tub to face Jaskier. "I am so sorry! That's not how I wanted to say that!" He panicked and stood up to meet him.  
Then immediately sat back down, forgetting he was naked. "No! Fuck! Shit!" He cursed and slapped the water with a fist splashing recklessly. "I appreciate healthy conversation between friends, but I am going to need a moment," Jaskier said with a blank expression since he couldn't face Geralt. The nudity had nothing to do with it. "Finish cleaning up. I'll be down the hall," Jaskier left the room, leaving Geralt alone in the tub. 

Geralt submerged himself in the water, hoping a drowner would come and finish him off finally in this moment of dread. He screamed under the surface and came back up out of breath. Clean enough he jumped out of the tub, leaving the fish stank behind. He approached the clothes Jaskier brought out for him, then looked back to his beaten but still high-quality armour and stared for a moment. Geralt picked up his swords, donned his helmet and went out the door. "A vampire's castle is no place for you." Geralt whispered to himself before taking off down the stairs and left the Chameleon. Before Geralt could reach the stable, Zoltan stopped him at the door.   
"Geralt old pal! It's so good to see you it's been nearly a year hasn't it?" Zoltan asked, going in for a pat on the back, before Geralt could reach Roach. Another figure appeared in the doorway, Priscilla who donned sour look on her face. "Geralt of Rivia, you would leave as quickly as you arrive and not even say hello to me?" She asked. The sour look on her face dropped to reveal a smile.   
Geralt looked between the two of them in panic, the immediate entourage of people trying to get his attention right when he wanted to disappear. "Somethings come up I need to leave," he quickly said as he broke away from Zoltan. "But ye just got here." Zoltan looked to Pricilla with a curious look. "What happened?" he asked. "Jaskier found me a contract; it's urgent." Geralt blurted out aggressively, hoping they would take the hint and go away. Pricilla looked confused about what had happened and hurried back inside to find Jaskier upstairs alone in his room — sitting slumped over in his music chair with his lute propped against the wall out of reach. "What's going on? Geralt just left in a hurry without even saying hello. Said you gave him some sort of contract? Can't he just come here to relax once in a while?" Pricilla questioned Jaskier, who seemed unresponsive as he stared at his boots. "Jaskier? Did something happen?" She asked, putting her arm around his shoulder. Jaskier looked up at Pricilla. "He ran off without me?" Jaskier sighed and stood up, "That idiot. I'll be back shortly." Jaskier said, giving Pricilla a gentle kiss on the forehead and without grabbing his lute headed out. He wasn't going to let the Witcher face the vampire on his own, especially after that conversation.


	2. The Vampire King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Grace Lucifer La'Croix has found refuge in a castle off the coast. Rumour has it this King is a vampire, and his charismatic reviews of Jaskier plays has ruined the bard's reputation. Add on the harboured feelings of affection, and Geralt in on a mission to save the theatre.

Act 2 The King

Geralt rode up to the castle that Jaskier had circled his map of Novigrad. Out on the far coast of the western reaches, a once-abandoned castle was in the middle of being rebuilt. Blanketed construction scaffold lined the wall while dozens of men brick and repair the stonework. A new settlement of families had moved in, and there were large dogs who ran around with kids in the late hours of the afternoon. The dinner bell rang in the distance as Geralt rode through the homes towards the castle. About three hundred meters off, Jaskier came around the bend with sweat dripping from his brow and he struggled to catch his breath. He ran the entire way by hopping fences and using shortcuts. When he caught up to Geralt he was approaching the gates. By the time Jaskier had reached village his legs were ready to give out forcing him to stop and lean against a tree before he could continue.   
“Fuck me.” Jaskier cursed as he watched Gerald reach the castle guards.  
“Halt!" A guard dressed in black armour stopped Roach before she could step onto the bridge. "You have arrived at Castle Ravenloft. What is your business with his Majesty King La’Croix of Ferelden." The knight addressed Geralt with a salute.   
"I’m here on behalf of Julian Alfred Pankratz... Viscount of… Lettenhove, the owner of the Chameleon. The theatre wishes to personally invite his ...highness to the next show." Geralt nodded to the guard after stumbling over the name.   
"Sir Eckhart will show you the way, be warned witcher there are many eyes on you now.” The guard motioned Geralt to cross the bridge where a Knight sat on horseback wearing midnight armour and a violet caplet.   
As Geralt crossed the bridge, he felt his heart beating in his throat as Roach came to a stop in front of the black knight.   
"Sir Witcher." The black knight removed his helm and revealed himself to be a man with raven hair and tipped ears. "His Majesty bids you welcome. I am Sir Nathanial Eckhart, Knight commander and personal guard to his majesty Lucifer La’Croix King of Ferelden who is here fleeing from the blight with his people. If you pose a threat to his grace or his guests, I have authority granted to me upon King Radovid V ruler of Redania and contracts signed by his grace under the treaties of refuge to strike you down where you stand. Are we clear?"   
"Crystal." Geralt replied as he was lead towards the stable up the mountain trail towards the looming dark castle concealed by the repairs structure.   
Jaskier had finally caught his breath and took off running when Gerald started to cross the bridge. Once he reached the gate he was just in time to see Geralt be led away by a knight out of sight. Jaskier cursed.  
“Shit… Balls… fuck! Dammit! ~ Geralt!” Jaskier quickly approached the bridge sliding to a stop.   
“Halt!” the guard said, “What business do you have at Castle Ravenloft?” The guard nearly pulled his sword. Jaskier gave a small flourish, presenting his best smile and the guard relaxed.   
“I have come to invite the King to my magnum opus performance The Princess and the Frog live on stage in three days time at the Chameleon. Forgive my friend he seems to have arrived before me and didn’t bother to wait for me. So hard to find good help these days.” Jasper said feigning the best smile he could. The guard looked over the exhausted-looking mess which was Jaskier as he ranted. His hair mussed, and his skin clammy and red. The bolero he was wearing under his arm, with the top few buttons of his shirt undone.  
The guard waved to the battlements above as a man with a crossbow ducked out of view. “  
You will have to come back…” The guard started to turn him away when Jaskier started protesting.   
“Wait, wait! I am a Viscount of Lettenhove. I am the proprietor of the Chameleon. Please let me prove to his royal highness that I am indeed the greatest bard that will ever rejoice his name.” The guard hesitated and looked away for a moment before lowering his spear.   
“Go a head.” He said and let Jaskier through with a wary glance. “You will wait for Sir Lionheart to lead you inside.” The guard looked up to the battlements again and waved again. A teenager ran down the stairs and appeared a few moments later wearing scouts armour and a purple caplet   
“Sir…” the boy had a sour pout on his face as he walked up to Jaskier. He too had long raven hair tied in a ponytail, and youthful looks but walked about with a scowl as if someone had to spit in his waterskin. “So you’re the famous bard Dandelion?” Sir Lionheart asked.  
“Yes indeed.” Jasper said  
“You’re pretty old looking.” Sir Lionheart responded and turned to walk him inside.   
  
Geralt and Roach followed Sir Eckhart in eerie silence. There were no questions or resistance into his person or his goals. Geralt stared at the silver sigil on Sir Eckhearts back. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him, and slowed Roach to listen. Before he could focus, Geralt spotted a man with a crossbow pointed at him from the battlements.   
“Keep moving.” Sir Eckhart spoke, breaking the silence between them.  
“Not a very nice way to greet a guest…” Geralt spoke and stopped the horse as the Knight turned around and drew his sword.   
“You are no guest. You are a witcher who threatens this castle. March.” Sir Eckhart sat tall on his horse sword at the ready, making Geralt sweat. A fight was not what he expected and when Geralt tried to draw his sword he heard Jaskier close by.   
“Hey! It’s seems as if there is a misunderstanding, I know the King he came to my show last month!” Jaskier said over sharing as he fluttered around the knight. “I apologize for my friend barging in without—- ” Jaskier noticed a glimpse of silver-white hair ahead of him. “GERALT!” He called out.   
“Jaskier what are you doing here?” Geralt asked and jumped off of Roach. If he was going to be shot, he didn’t want her caught in the crossfire. “Get on Roach and go.” Geralt said sternly. “I shouldn’t have come alone, but it’s too late.” he tried to speak, but Sir Lionheart drew a knife and pointed it at Jaskier’s neck from behind.   
“Not a step further. You will deliver your invitations in person. You know, because you’re so chummy with the King” Sir Lionheart threatened.   
“The Witcher and The Bard will both be greeting his Majesty this late evening. We will see if you’re telling the truth or not. Put down your weapons, you are surrounded.” Sir Eckhart spoke loudly to catch everyones attention.Geralt did not remove the swords from his back.   
“No thanks, I will keep them sheathed but you aren’t touching them,” he replied.  
“Fine, I pray you mean no harm, or else we will be forced to ensure the safety of our own.” Nathanial said as Geralt and Jaskier shared a worried glance.

In the main hall of the castle, a line of wine casks lined up along the wall each one the size of a baby elephant. Halfway down the foyer there was a cask draped with red cloth sitting under a magnificent stained glass window. There stood a man wearing midnight blue evening robes with long raven hair past his waist that tumbled into soft curls. It had been a while since he had last shaved and his balbo styled goatee was overgrown into a dense scruffy beard. He had a soft eyes with chiseled features and he smiled warmly at everyone as they approached. Sir Eckhart escorted Geralt at sword point while Sir Lionheart held a dagger to Jaskier's back. They marched forward up to the King of the castle who turned to them with a wine glass in hand.   
"What is the meaning of this? Why are they being threatened." The King demanded. Jaskier had heard rumours but had not ever having been this close to Lucifer in person. His pale skin like snow contrasting his pure blue eyes which glowed in the dim light.  
"They claim to be inviting you to the theatre, but this one is a witcher he arrived in Velen by boat this morning." Sir Eckhart nudged his blade into Geralt's back, making him step forward.   
"So what? Has he posed a threat to me?" Lucifer asked, somewhat offended. Jaskier cleared his throat,  
“g—good evening,your majesty,” He tried to greet the King, but he was slightly distracted with the dagger pointed at his back. His skin prickled with goosebumps.   
“The Witcher is Geralt of Rivia. He is with me, not as a Witcher but as a fellow patron of the arts. My first muse,” Jaskier tried desperately to talk his to safety. Hoping, Lucifer could sense his honesty.

“Wait, I know you,” Lucifer said, looking at Jaskier for a long moment. “Yes! You’re the bard Dandelion the one with the catchy tunes but can be off-key in the high notes Your theatre runs those boorish plays in the slums. You need a better writer.” Lucifer said as he placed his wine glass down next to three others. All of which were filled with various wines in the middle of a taste testing. Jaskier’s lips pursed as Lucifer critiqued him. “Perhaps your tongue can be used for other things, here this will be better… Well put down the blades, and everyone have a taste.” Lucifer demanded and walked up to Jaskier handing him a glass of white wine. “Sir Eckhart, go back to your post. Sir Lionheart you can stay.” Lucifer waved them off, but Sir Eckhart and Geralt were in the middle of a staring contest.   
“I don’t trust this witcher.” Sir Eckhart said and sheathed his blade.   
“I have not lived this long by not being cautious, my son, Sir Lionheart, will keep an eye on me. Won’t you boy?” Lucifer smiled graciously, and despite the rough greeting of his armed guards, the King of Ravenloft was welcoming and kind.   
“Not interested. Jaskier wants to invite you to his show at the end of the week, and to write a good review, there isn’t enough creativity in Novigrad, and your words put a dent in business.” Geralt spoke up in defence of Jaskier, however, was incredibly distracted by the words Jaskier had used.   
“Why would he say muse? Why would he say that in the past tense? That is a interesting thought Gerald of Rivia.” Lucifer said As Geralt battled those thoughts in his mind, Lucifer’s gaze focused on the witcher with intensity as if he spoke without moving his mouth.  
Jaskier took a sniff at the wine, checking the aroma then took a sip. “Hmmm… not bad, there are some nice sweet notes in it,” he commented, examining the glass. Jaskier noticed the intensity in the air between and King and the Witcher. “Right, I would like to personally invite you, most gracious King… Lucifer to my latest show at the Chameleon, it will be a grand affair of song, dance, wine and music.” Jaskier said with a flourish of his hand and a jovially bow. “I am hoping my latest piece will inspire you to review us more favourably.”  
“No, you haven’t. You came to make sure Geralt didn’t try to kill me, you told him I am a vampire and witchers slay vampires. You can kill me, you need me. The change the stars quo of right and wrong so you can thrive. So when the witcher disappeared after your lovers quarrel you thought. What? Murder won’t solve this one?”  
“Hold on that’s not fair.” Geralt tried to interject.   
“Oh yes, Geralt, I know who you are. The white wolf. The Butcher of Blavakin and The Slayer of the Wild Hunt. My brethren have warned me of you. Kings have told me stories and witches have cried in my arms over you.” Lucifer said with a smile, waving his fingers at Jaskier like he was a naughty child. “Oh, how the gods laugh upon me, a silly play is what reveals me to you,” Lucifer said and started to walk down the hall towards another cask. The torches in the room shifted as their flames all pulled towards the rear window, which was open. The sound of rain softly rattling against the glass as the leaves of trees began to sing. There was magic in the halls at work.   
“I’m not come here as a Witcher.” Geralt snapped as Lucifer came to a stop at the next cast. This cask was smaller than the rest with a burned dwarven rune on the side of it. Lucifer poured another glass this one, blood-red with a pungent smell that made Geralt hungry suddenly. Lucifer walked past Jaskier who was intoxicated by the intense and inviting smell.   
“I admit, I invited him with me because I had figured out what you are and asked Geralt to accompany me because I was afraid to approach you alone,” Jaskier tried to plead his case to Lucifer. “But it was only to invite you to the show. That’s it, I swear to you. Nothing more, not even a threat for a good review! Your grace delighting our presence is all I need” Jaskier nervously laughed while Geralt stood there glaring at Lucifer with malice behind his gaze.   
“So you are a vampire?” Geralt asked as Lucifer brought the glass to him as well.   
“So what if I am? Does that make me the villain? A monster?” He asked and placed a second cup in Jaskier’s hand after delicately taking away the white wine. “Tell me, do you find me that terrifying?” Lucifer asked, his gaze like a mirror Jaskier could see himself within. A window into the truth which Jaskier wished to see more of.  
“What are you doing?” Geralt asked, noticing how intensely they were staring at one another. Jaskier’s eyes glazed over, and a small smile appeared on his face. “No, you’re not a villain. Someone with an acrolite carved face and eyes that shine like crystalline glaciers? Not at all… misunderstood perhaps… hmmm… I want nothing more than to make you melt with heated passion at my performance, ” The bard pondered aloud examining Lucifer intently. “I’m certain you have amazing stories as well. Ones that could inspire song and lyric that would enchant the world over!” Jaskier seemed quite taken with Lucifer. His eyes sparkled with inspiration Geralt has seen before. “Please your highness, tell me your story. I will make people better understand you and your greatness,” Jaskier exclaimed wide eyed as he waited for Lucifer to reply. Lucifer hungry eyes gazed upon Jaskier wrist, his black painted fingernail grazing across Jaskier’s delicate skin along the artery in his forearm. Lucifer attention taken away at how calm Jaskier was. When their eyes locked Lucifer was suddenly infatuated by him. Jaskier spoke nothing but the truth and Lucifer quickly let go of Jaskier’s wrist. A small imprint in his skin that was about to bleed as Lucifer stepped back away from him.   
“My story? Is long and complicated.” Lucifer turned away from the question. Geralt suddenly confused by the whole situation as the two exchanged longing looks.   
“Jaskier?” Geralt asked as he focused on the lovey-dovey face he recognized since Jaskier made it to every muse he had ever taken. “Hey, snap out of it.” Geralt marched up to Jaskier and snapped his fingers in front of his face. Jaskier seemed not to notice his attention on Lucifer.  
“I have time, please. I must know,” Jaskier all but begged at this point. “Geralt don’t you see Lucifer is the most fascinating person in this world and damned all to hell I forgot to bring my lute. Geralt, you horse’s ass. This is not about you!” Jaskier cried with tribulation.  
“A pity I feel like on a different day and under different circumstances I would have enjoyed your company, but alas I cannot tell you my tale oh sweet… Jaskier.” Lucifer turned to Sir Lionheart and nodded his head. “Take the Witcher to the private suite and lock him inside until I figure out what Jaskier’s real plan is. Come here.” Lucifer beckoned to Jaskier who forced by magic walked forward.   
“What! Jaskier snap out of it!” Geralt went to strike the bard, but Sir Lionheart attempted to grapple him. The teenager was not strong enough to hold back Geralt’s arm as he slapped his friend. Gerald then palmed Sir Lionheart in the face and knocked him on his rear using his Ard sign. The them of magic pulsed in the room and the table leg holding onto one of the larger kegs broke. Sir Lionheart and Geralt watching as the barrel began to rock off its stand and onto the teen. Jaskier frozen in shock for a moment he held his cheek looking a little dazed as the fuzzy feeling of magic tickled his senses.   
“It’s alright, Geralt. I am just going to speak further about the cabaret. I very much want his approval,” still enamoured with Lucifer Jaskier had eyes only for the King who was wide eyed at what he was watching. Geralt grimaced as Jaskier walked away, but caught the keg before it rolled onto the kid. Lucifer’s expression fell to horror.   
“Within moments of these two entering my castle. Everything is falling apart.” Lucifer wondered aloud as Jaskier stood beside him smiling like an idiot. “It’s going to be that kind of night.” Lucifer sighed and with a wave of his hand, the table leg snapped back into place. Gerald huffed as the weight of the keg was alleviated and Sir Lionheart laid there stunned.   
“Thanks.” Sir Lionheart said meekly as the size of the keg would have been enough to crush him. Everyone in the room stopped for a second.   
“What do you ask of me, Witcher,” Lucifer directly changing his tone.   
“Excuse me? What happened to being locked up?” Geralt asked.   
“That was before you saved my son from being crushed by a wine keg. Pathetic.” Lucifer spat and looked to Sir Lionheart who was shamefully averting his gaze. Geralt suspiciously eyeing Lucifer then motioned towards the charmed bard.   
“He’s fine, side effect of the vampirism I can’t control. It seems he feel for my charm. I will not harm him, less I steal from you his love.” Lucifer winked, and Geralt let go of the keg and used his Axii sign Reaching into Jaskier’s mind using the powers of chaos taking control of his will from the King.   
“Step back! He’s dangerous.” Geralt warned.   
“Hm, Stole the words out of my mouth.” Lucifer said and noticed Sir Lionheart scramble up to his feet with his dagger drawn.   
“Halt!” Lucifer said to the knight before he attempted to stab Geralt from behind. Jaskier stopped moving and took a cautious step back from Lucifer. He blinked a few times as Lucifer’s charm went quiet at Geralt’s warning. Jaskier continued to step back until he was away from the vampire. His eyes didn’t leave Lucifer as he carefully and cautiously fled back to the witcher.  
“Geralt…” he whispered, “I think I should have just swallowed my pride and not have gone looking for the King’s approval.”  
“You think?” Geralt snapped but realized he caused this situation at equal blame. “Listen, I am not here to kill you.” Geralt said firmly to Lucifer. Lucifer couldn’t read him, a blank slate and Geralt could not understand him. Jaskier was feeling overwhelmed while looking for and exit. He did not dare to move while a stalemate between his dear friend and a misunderstood vampire. The castle Ravenloft sitting in a cursed silence. It was an inspired moment, and Jaskier suddenly understood what he had been missing in his recent works.   
“Your Highness, I think Geralt and I would like to take our leave. I do hope to see you at the Chameleon at week’s end. I promise you it will be a show you will never forget!” Jaskier grovelled.   
“And walk into my assassination like a lamb to the slaughter?” Lucifer asked with a delightful grin. “How scandalous? You think once you came into my castle, I was going to let him go?” Lucifer asked, pointing to Geralt. “No, he does not leave… you may go and if you come back I will make sure you and everyone you love disappear. Luke take him away.” Lucifer dismissed the Bard and glared at Geralt.   
“You wish to fight me alone?” Geralt asked, it be just the two of them once they left. Geralt’s witcher senses were paying attention to each and every little thing in the room. Lucifer was no ordinary vampire. The smell on him was old, like a carcass dug up from an ancient tomb. The simple parlour tricks Lucifer had shown so far were just a hint from the aura of chaos which exuded from the King. Geralt hoped he had what he needed, superior oil for slaying undead creatures. A potion of black-blood already in his bloodstream to poison a blood sucker. All of these things which Lucifer had probably picked up on by the speed of his pulse. “Are you afraid of me?”Geralt asked. Sir Lionheart following orders and forced Jaskier away.   
“Of course. A coward hides behind a lie. Is it so alarming that I fear death?” Lucifer replied nervously scratching his chin. Jaskier struggled against Sir Lionheart.   
“No, I’m not leaving without Geralt,” Jaskier had to think quickly. He needed to say something that would get Lucifer to let Geralt go. “I— I can’t perform the show without him! Geralt is one of my leads! Without him, there is no show!” Jaskier exclaimed as Geralt’s eyes widened with sudden enlightenment, and he nodded quickly.   
“Yes! I’ve been on the stage before with Irina and Pricilla last year. The play was called “The Doppler’s Salvation,” I played the witcher.” Geralt said speaking the honest to gods truth.  
“Do you expect me to believe Pricilla, the gorgeous, the grand and my love, let you perform with her? That is a laugh you can barely express the truth let alone a human emotion. Who pre tell are you playing this time? Another witcher? Do you take me for a fool?” Lucifer said rather astounded at the garbage coming out of the wolf’s maw. Jaskier butted in to wrangle the conversation in their favour.  
“Yes, Geralt is usually very method, but this time he will be playing the villain. A glorious call back to his first role in one of my stories,” he was getting elaborate. “Of course Pricilla will be our leading lady and as for my role… that will be a surprise!” Jaskier sounded as if he had planned all of this from the start, but truth be told he was making it up on the spot and going to need to write a whole new script that night if Lucifer let them go. 


	3. A Real Villian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions come to a head as King Lucifer challenges the Witcher's moral code. ((1:8 Lemon))

CHAPTER 3 By Michelle Flannigan and Kailin Marie

A Real Villain

“The villain, you say,” Lucifer asked, sounding intrigued by the idea. Sir Lionheart’s mouth agape to protest before Geralt interrupted him.   
“Yes, I am the villain. The worst there ever was apparently.” Geralt spoke in his usual monotone, after a long time he was finally opening up. Perhaps he was best at keeping it closed. Jaskier had not noticed Geralt’s reaction. He was to enthralled telling Lucifer about his ‘new’ play.   
“So, your majesty. Shall you let Geralt and I get back to our preparations and will you be in attendance?” he asked.  
“What’s the villain's name?” Lucifer asked Geralt who blankly stared at him. “A Witcher who abandoned the school of the feline and became an assassin. His name is Mi’kyal of Greyrock.” Geralt thought up on the spot.   
“How delightful, you get play what you know. We all have seen the corruption of the feline for decades.” Lucifer joked and returned to a more relaxed, albeit guarded posture. “Well, then, I might be there. Well, that is after my companion goes to see it first. To ensure it’s up to my standards of course. How about they come over tomorrow night?” “Tomorrow night!?!” Jaskier was startled by the deadline, “Well, it might still be a little rough. We are still practicing, you know. Still touching up and perfecting those final touches…” he smiled.  
“Jaskier…” Geralt grumbled.   
“Well you have been practcsing for so long it will be easy to impress them. Besides if you can’t entertain a deaf person I highly doubt you can entertain me.” Lucifer said and turned around to see a grey-haired gentle creature who suddenly appeared in the room.   
“I am proficient at reading lips.” They noted with glasses glazed over in the reflection of intense light. Jaskier recognizes the figure. They had accompanied Lucifer to shows before, and he knew them to be a heckler.   
“You will be the one coming to see us? Tomorrow night? Things were just getting worse and worse.” Jaskier looked to Geralt and back to Lucifer. “Yes, wonderful. We really should be going now, though. We need to check in on Pricilla…”   
“Come on, I’ll take you home.” Geralt slowly turned away from Lucifer and began walking, and the vampire did not follow.   
“Good night, you two, my men will be keeping an eye on you, to ensure you return safely home, of course” Lucifer said in a somewhat threatening but polite way. Geralt grabbed Jaskier by the arm and pulling him at a hurried pace to get out of the foyer as fast as possible. Roach was waiting for them next to the knight Sir Eckhart who was keeping watching over her.   
“Your horse.” He offered the reigns to Geralt somewhat surprised he was leaving. A worried look in his face as well.   
“Jaskier get on.” Geralt said as he took the reigns and held Roach still. Geralt never let Jaskier ride Roach before unless he was dying. He was astonished but complied as Geralt hoisted himself up onto the horse and steadied himself, but didn’t say a word. The air was tense, and Jaskier’s mind was buzzing trying to figure out what kind of play he was going to write and put together by tomorrow. Geralt jumped on the horse and without hesitation took off down the road back for the castle bridge. Sir Lionheart, Doctor Callaghan and Lord Lucifer La’Croix standing at the castle doors watching them go. 

“I want to know everything they are up too, find out if there are other witchers around and notify me immediately,” Lucifer said with a sour expression. “My lord, I believe the bard is telling the truth.” Doctor Callaghan spoke as their hands followed along in sign language. Sir Eckhart was signing back to them as they addressed the group.   
“The witcher came alone. Geralt of Rivia has been known to visit the Viscount, but has not been seen in over a year.” Sir Eckhart crossed his arms uncomfortably pondering the situation.   
“Geralt is dangerous. If he is here, he is most certainly following a contract of some sort for you head my Lord.” Sir Lionheart interjected.   
“Then find out who put the contract out, for now, Doctor, keep an eye on them. If this play is real, I am curious about what Jaskier plans to present to me.” Lucifer had a sneaky smile on his face as he turned around and reentered the castle.   
“Yes, sir!” The group saluted and off they went in different directions. The Bard had left an impression on Lucifer, making him smile like a schoolboy as he travelled down the wine-filled hall of the foyer. The glass he had poured for Jaskier had a delicate lip print on the rim. Lucifer inspected it, smelled the wine and sampled it like the rest. The added kiss from the bard bringing an airy blush to his cheeks.   
“Don’t be silly… it tastes sweet regardless.” Lucifer mumbled to himself as he began cleaning up the mess he had made humming a tune as he did.

Once Geralt and Jaskier rode out of the castle's ground and made it back to the village, Roach picked up into a canter, and they sped through the rain soaked fields. Geralt riding behind Jaskier with his arm holding the bard’s small frame tightly to his chest. Geralt’s other hand gripped on the reigns steering until they made it to a clearing where they slowed to a stop. Geralt looked around to see if anyone had followed them. Jaskier oddly quiet. He was so close to the witcher. The air was tense and awkward as Jaskier shifted around, making things even more awkward. Happy Geralt could not see his blushing face. Geralt suddenly dismounted the horse once they were in a quiet clearing, he needed to hit something, to get away from Jaskier who was making him flustered. Jaskier remained seated on Roach unsure what he should do, but the silence was too much.   
“Geralt… I’m sorry about what happened back there. Something about Lucifer enticed me, and I don’t know what happened…” Jaskier sounded genuinely remorseful.   
“That is exactly why I didn’t want you to go there!” Geralt snapped and pulled Jaskier off Roach. “Are you a fool? What if he overpowered me? How could you not know he was a mage!?” Geralt was panicked, his loud voice echoing in the woods as he pinned Jaskier between himself and Roach. “Do you understand how powerful he is? A king, a vampire and a sorcerer? We could both be dead, and not a single soul would have known where we went.” Geralt was fuming, but not angry. He was worried, and his shaky hand tightly gripped onto Jaskier puffed sleeve a clear sign of his fear.   
“But I have spoken with him before. That’s why I wanted to go together. I had a plan,” Jaskier interjected and then fell quiet for a moment. The awkward silence between them as neither could make eye contact with each other “How was I supposed to know he was a sorcerer? Ask the king to show me a trick or two? I was already distracted by the fact he’s a VAMPIRE.” Jaskier exclaimed. His frustration that he had let his confidence make him so careless. Geralt’s strong hand firmly held him in place and he could not turn away. There was an odd sense of comfort to Geralt scolding even if it was slightly intimidating. Jaskier finally looked up at Geralt, regret etched on his face and he peered deeply into the Witcher’s yellow glare. “I’m sorry I put you in danger, I shouldn’t have asked for your help with this,” he apologized.   
“Me! What about you! You’re the only reason I came out here for. I can handle a vampire, but I can’t handle the idea that you could end up his next victim.” Geralt admitted both his hands clamped on Jaskier’s shoulders as he leaned into him. Roach let out a huff as the two argued and shifted bumping into Jaskier pushing him into Geralt. The sudden embrace throwing Geralt off guard but his arms locked around the bard. Hugging him like an armoured teddy bear. Jaskier leaned into his touch, desperate to wrap his arms around Geralt. Never before had they been so close that Jaskier could rest his head on Geralt’s chest. The intensity of everything seemed to collapse, and the rain was calm.   
“I won’t be so careless…” Jaskier muttered. “But you, you shouldn’t go charging in without a plan again,” he spoke in a soft muted tone. Geralt finally took a deep breath, the conversation from earlier still fresh in his mind causing this drama-filled evening. The sudden realization of the situation at hand, Geralt drew back from the hug with a gruff exposition. Trying to conceal his emotions which he was well-practised at.   
“I’ll take you home.” he said, taking Roach’s reigns as she tried to walk ahead. Jaskier fell back following behind Geralt. With the air between them a little clearer his usual spring return to his step.   
“Do you think Lucifer would care if food is provided? He is a vampire and they drink blood and there is not menu item that could fit his tastes without sickening the rest of my clientele.” He asked curiously. Geralt should have known it would not be a quiet trip back, immediately Jaskier started asking him question after question regarding vampires and Geralt couldn’t help but stare at him.   
“You are impossible. I ask you something important, you run off then after barging into a gothic castle and meeting a magical vampire you ask me about a food prep for you new object of your affection?” Geralt asked astounded and grumbled before he marched on in silence. “What am I doing here?” he quietly asked himself. Jaskier stopped walking.  
“Maybe there are things that are not easy to talk about, Geralt. I’m sorry about you and Yennefer, but I could have told you ages ago it wasn’t going to work. The woman is a few pints sort of a keg and you, well that’s another story...”   
“I don’t want to talk about Yennefer or anyone else. I wanted to talk to you about what happened back when we went after that dragon. I said a lot of stuff, and I’ve never forgiven myself for it. You constantly remind me of it with your passive remarks then pretend like you never said anything in the first place. I am not a fool, Jaskier. I know you are a master of words. You don’t let things slip without a double meaning.” Geralt barked, but kept walking, the quiet trail growing cold as the rain picked up.   
“Yes, what you said hurt, it hurt a lot. You were everything to me, my inspiration, my dearest, my companion, and you wanted to be rid of me!” Jaskier was starting to get loud. “I was surprised you even showed up, but of course you did if you and Yennefer split. Why would my attention be needed if you were getting someone else’s?” Geralt let go of Roach and stormed up to Jaskier.   
“Maybe I was sick of being treated like a mascot for your music. At least Yennefer was blunt with how she was using me.” Geralt defended the witch. “I wasn’t sure what I wanted then, all I knew was that everything turned to shit around me. My friends, my allies and anyone I cared for would get hurt or worse if they stayed around me. It doesn’t mean that I should have said, but what I said to keep you safe. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I waited too long to tell you how I feel, but it doesn’t matter. I’m not letting you put on a show for the vampire. If I kill him, you will be safe, and that’s all that matters.” Geralt seemed like he was shouting, but there was a lack of might behind his words. An emptiness which had clouded his spirit. The dark, cold rain starting to seep into their hair and clothes as it began to pour, the gloom partnering well with the dreary mood they were in.   
Jaskier looked shocked, “You were never just a mascot to me…” everything else Geralt had just said was in one ear and out the other. But, the point about feeling used stuck out. “I never wanted to make you feel like you were just some… what’s the word I want…” Jaskier brow furrowed as he tried to convey his thoughts. “You are not some passing fling to me!” He sighed, “I am sorry I made you feel like you were.” Jaskier pushed past Geralt and Roach and broke off into a run back to the Chameleon. Geralt just stood there in the rain, confused and trying to piece together what just happened. Jaskier ran from him, that wasn’t a surprise, but he felt like he wasn’t understood.  
“Jaskier! Come back and talk to me!” he finally screamed as Jaskier kept running. Gerald bolted after him, he was much faster and equipped to run and caught up with Jaskier. He grabbed his wrist, trying to make him stop gently. “What do you want from me?” Geralt asked tightly, gripping Jaskier’s hand, afraid to let go. Jaskier turned to Geralt, he was breathless from running, the rain had soaked his hair, and the water dripped down onto this face. The bard said nothing, and he pulled the Witcher forward, bringing their faces closer. They looked into each others eyes and kissed passionately in the rain. The fear of rejection settled between them as Geralt did not push away. Instead, his arms embraced Jaskier only to pull him closer into the kiss. Impulsive? Maybe but for the moment a blessed silence was shared between them. The cold shivered them closer as Geralt ran a hand through Jaskeir’s chocolate hair as they kissed passionately.   
As fast as the moment came, it was gone as Geralt pulled back when his mind cleared of the initial wonderlust. Jaskier was surprised he had summoned the courage to kiss the witcher.   
“You did push me off.” Jaskier looked away flustered, and for the first time, he felt shy. Geralt’s hand still grasped to his wrist.   
“Im done pushing you away.” Geralt said softly and tilted Jaskier chin up to making their eyes meet once again. Jaskier humming involuntarily as he did as his cheeks flared red.   
“We should head back to the Chameleon and get into some dry clothes.” Jaskier intrupted, before Geralt kissed him agian. Things were suddenly very complicated, but one thing was clear. Jaskier and Geralt had feelings for one another. The trouble of such feelings would be problems for their future counterparts to deal with.“Alright,” Geralt said and gently let go of Jaskier’s wrist before leading him back to the road where Roach waited. Geralt climbed on first and reached down to Jaskier joined him on horses back. Roach didn’t seem thrilled to be carrying both of them, but more concerned with getting out of the rain headed back to town at a canter once again. Jaskier sat in back this time with his arms around Geralt’s waist holding him close. It was less awkward this time as the bard rested his head against Geralt’s back, enjoying the feeling of being close. Geralt taking a deep, steady breath trying to figure out where they went from here. 

It was almost midnight by the time they reached the Chameleon, and the rain was still coming down hard. Geralt and Jaskier dismounted and left Roach in the stable after taking off her saddle and packing up Geralt’s gear. The silence between them, unbelievable by Zoltan who watched them from his stool at the front door. As the two approached like a pair of drowns cats Zoltan cleared his throat for their attention.  
“What the hell happened to you two?” Zoltan asked smoking his pipe protected from the rain by the awning. Geralt stepped up first, the slosh of water in his boots. Waterlogged and twice his regular weight making the floorboards creak. Jaskier had put his bolero back on but never buttoned his shirt back up, the exposed white fabric clinging to him in places and bagging awkwardly in others.   
“There was a vampire.” Geralt said as Zoltan stared at them.   
“Well, come in then.” He shrugged and waved the two inside as they trudged along. The place was dead as everyone had gone to bed. The pair walked upstairs, leaving a trail of muddy prints behind as they got to the top. Pricilla came out of her room in her nightgown after hearing footsteps to gasp at the sight of them.   
“Are you alright? Where did you go?” Pricilla asked, noticing Jaskier so dishevelled.   
“Vampire,” Jaskier answered. Pricilla looked at him oddly.   
“Is there anything I can get for you?” She asked.  
“We just need to get dry and sleep. It has been a long day.” Geralt said, noticing for the first time, Jaskier short for words.   
“I would love a hot bath,” Jaskier said shivering in his cold, damp clothing.   
“Oh, the tub is still dirty from earlier…” Pricilla began to explain, but Geralt held his hand up.   
“It’s fine, I’ll clean it,” he said and walked to the bath suite.   
“Jaskier are you okay?” Pricilla asked and rushed up to him quickly petting his face, brushing wet hair from his eyes.   
“It’s just been a long day,” Jaskier sighed. “Lord Lucifer agreed to come to see the show. But, there will need to be some changes. We’ll talk more about it in the morning. Get some sleep,” he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Priscilla smiled back and bid Jaskier a good night. She headed to the bedroom while Jaskier headed for the bath.   
Jaskier was ready to sink into some warm water and get clean. He needed a moment to think and wrap his head around the days' events. Geralt however had already rid himself of his armour again but was currently rinsing out the tub. The dirt he stained it with from earlier running down the drain along with the left over rose petals. Jaskier couldn’t thinkg, not with the black cotton tunic Geralt was wearing shaping every muscle on his back while he cleaned. Jaskier frozen as he stared.  
“Sorry about that.” Geralt said and picked up the used towels before running a fresh bath for Jaskier. “I should have cleaned it before I… ran out.” Geralt paused as he turned around to watch Jaskier remove his jacket. The pink of his nipples clear through the wet white fabric.   
Jaskier walked closer to Geralt as he shook his head, “it’s clean now, and that’s all that matters,” he laughed. He peeled away his shirt to reveal his lithe frame. Despite his slim physique, he had a little muscle on his arms and shoulders but mostly he was a soft boy. Staring Geralt dead in the eye, he removed his belt and let his pants fall to his hips before unbuttoning them.   
“You must be chilly as well,” Jaskier noted, looking Geralt over, “would you… like to join me? The bath is big enough for both of us.”   
Geralt paused, caught red-faced and staring as his breath quickened. Quickly he cleared his throat and turned away and hesitated. A million thoughts on his mind, but without a word, he peeled off his shirt and stepped up to Jaskier. For a moment, Jaskier thought Geralt was going to attempt another kiss, but he walked past and over to the wall of salt jars and oils.   
“Do you have any chamomile?” he bashfully asked, trying to keep his composure.  
“Chamomile should be in the pale yellow bottle,” Jaskier noted taking off his pants. Geralt seemed nervous, as Jaskier slipped into the water as it warmed his cold skin. He let out a relaxed sigh as he slid further into the tub as he watched Geralt dart around the room. Finally Geralt walked over to the tub with the vial of chamomile and a handful of turmeric salt. He tossed the salt in around Jaskier and pulled a chair over to the end of the tub behind the bard. Applying the oil to his hands.   
“Lean back.” Geralt instructed as he eased him back by the shoulder. “It’s about time I returned the favour.”   
Jaskier leaned into him, and Geralt massaged his hands over his achy shoulders. The calming fragrance filling the room as the witchers strong fingers massaged his tired muscles. As Geralt’s hands ventured over his back, they loosened tight knots the bard was unaware even existed. Geralt's touch was a different experience. Jaskier had not been touched like this before; he was intimate and his strength was calming. Jaskier's worried mind started to quiet as the protective aura of the witcher’s presence quelled his anxiety.   
“Geralt?” Jaskier asked softly. Geralt currently focused on his task methodically working in a pattern.  
“Yes?” he asked his hands still touching him sensually.   
“Are you going to join me in the tub?” Jaskier asked with a playful smile. 

Geralt’s hands stopped, nervously gripping onto Jaskier’s shoulders.   
“Are you sure?” He asked his face getting closer to Jaskier’s.   
“Yes,” Jaskier insisted. His smile broadened. Geralt was being so cute — something he never expected from the witcher. Geralt stood up, walking around to the side as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. He climbed into the tub, practically straddling Jaskier while he sunk into the water. The two of them overflowing the waterline as Geralt leaned over for another kiss. Jaskier pulled him in and kissed Geralt happily, wrapping his arms around his broad waist. The kiss grew more passionate as Jaskier drew himself closer. Geralt greedily accepting Jaskier’s passion as they entangled in each other's arms. Kissing Jaskier was like nothing else he had ever experienced. It wasn’t hollow passion, but his heart ached now they were together like this. So many years had gone by, so much had happened but right now Geralt was the happiest man alive. He gripped Jaskier neck gently and pulled away for a breath.  
“Jaskier…” The name slipped off Geralt’s tongue like a song. The way Geralt said his name made Jaskier’s heart flutter.   
“Yes, Geralt?” He responded, tracing the muscles in Geralt’s neck with his finger following them down to his collar.   
“Teach me.” bashfully, Geralt whispered. Jaskier smirked, for the first time and leaned into Geralt ear.   
“Of course,” he whispered. Jaskier started sensually kissing Geralt’s neck as his hand glided over the Witcher’s muscular chest. Jaskier slowly traced every inch of Geralt’s upper chest before moving his lips further down his throat. Jaskier gently guided Geralt to sit back and the bard sat in his lap. The skin on skin contact alone making Geralt hard. The witchers cat like eyes, fluttered as the soft kisses hypnotized him to follow the bards every order. Jaskier took Geralt’s hand and placed it on his waist.   
“You know you are free to touch me as well,” he commented, and Geralt grasped him firmly.   
“Right.” Geralt chuckled and nipped at his ear. Jaskier’s hand ventured further down Geralt’s chest to his abdomen and let out a small chuckle. He cupped Geralt’s face with his other hand and pulled him in for a kiss. Geralt slipped his tongue over Jaskier’s lips this time being encouraged to act boldly. Jaskier let out a soft moan, as Geralt was finally responding with some enthusiasm. He could feel Geralt’s hands grab his ass and pull him even closer. Jaskier’s hand slid further down Geralt’s body past his abs and to his pelvis. His touch reaching ever closer to Geralt’s cock which twitched in anticipation. Geralt took a few airy breaths, his heart racing as Jaskier sent him into blissful pleasure with such simple touches. Each kiss Geralt gave him a response of his delight as he hungrily nibbled Jaskier’s lip for more. The witchers hand was kneading his flesh of Jaskier’s ass tenderly. They suddenly parted as thunder clapped and lightning struck in the sky.   
“The play.”   
“Priscilla!” 

Geralt spoke first. Jaskier removed his hand from Geralt as his face went beat red. Geralt lifted his hands as Jaskier sat back away from him in the water   
“I can’t do this to Pricilla.”   
“I know.” Geralt replied flushed with heat and uncomfortably hard. “You have to write a play for tomorrow.” Geralt reminded him as they wistfully looked at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Tuned for Chapter 2. Thanks so much to my co-writer @sleepykiks.


End file.
